Kim Possible: Simoun
by Seraphim.Saga
Summary: This is my first try at a KP story, so please be nice. Why is Kim Possible able to do the things she does? Dr. Director of GJ has decided to find out.


Kim Possible, Kigo

Simoun

First chapter: Aftermath.

By: Aja Serajalon

The young teen Hero, Kimberly Ann Possible had an amazing career as a world saving hero who every now and then foiled the plans for world domination by various criminal masterminds. Some of these included the mad geneticist; DNAmy, the wealthy Senior Senior Sr. who considers taking over the world as a hobby and the genetically altered master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar Kung Fu; Monkey Fist, whose real identity is the British Lord Monty Fiske. But of all these criminals only one has ever stood a chance against Kim, her arch-rival the former hero Shego. In the beginning, before Kim had gained her world famous martial arts skills, Shego had clearly been Kim's superior but two years of semi-daily life-or-death- fights later and Kim was equal in skill to her nemesis.

Her career had begun when Kim was fourteen and just started playing around with her new computer. As she was often asked to babysit or to tend to peoples pets when they were gone, something she didn't mind doing, Kim had come to realize that she needed a new way of being contacted by people who needed help. A thought had come to her as she sat by her new computer. "A website for people to contact me!" Yes. About one month later, after failing to make her site hold up to her standards she finally succeeded and put it up. It did not take long for her site to become popular.

One day a call came for help. Kim did not now it at the time but this event would be the single most defining moment of her life. After this her life would turn away from simply being a sweet neighborhood kid helping old people or babysitting to a life of a hero. And ultimately she had met her destiny, though neither girl knew it at the time. The first specific call for help was a honest mistake, they had meant to type but the situation had made them write a type and got instead.

An activated laser grid had met Kim Possible as she got to the secure vault that was her destination. Kim's mind had assessed the situation and a few quick questions later she was told that the only way to turn it off and save them was to pass through the laser grid and get to the controller. There was just one problem, the lasers would kill her if she slipped and touched them. Kim's astounding physique mixed with cheerleader practice and years of studying many forms of martial arts made surpassing the grid an easy task for the young girl.

This of course made a great impression on the wealthy owner of the vault but the one who was the most impressed was the man who had installed the impregnable security system. In fact he was so impressed that he took the system back to the test lab and hired the best and most renown cat thief's he could afford and challenged them to break his system. To this date Kim Possible has bested his system three times. Only one other has ever done that, Shego.

The wealthy collector of cuddle buddies had spread the rumor of the girl who could do anything among the rich and famous but it wasn't until the laser grid owner poured gas on the small flame that she really gained fame. at the same time, a young Afro-American boy was starting to get curious about this simple website that was getting hits from so many nations and famed people. Six months after the first "Mission" Kim let the eight year old genius boy handle her site and assign her the "Mission" she would do. Another six months later and Kim was World famous, she had stopped three attempts at destroying the world, eight attempts at holding various cities and nations hostage and a total of fourteen attempts at world domination. And she had done it without more injuries than a broken arm and a few burns.

Dr. Betty Director of the Global Justice stopped reading Agent First Class. Will Du's rather extensive report on the teen heroine. She secretly hoped that he hadn't invaded her privacy just to gain even more knowledge of the young redhead. Dr. Director put the thick file containing all of the records on Miss Possible's missions. In truth she was impressed by the sheer amount of successful missions that the girl had accepted, and completed she added mentally. in total, the girl had to this day accepted a bit over 500 missions and completed 480 of those. the only missions that included failure included, without exception, Shego.

Betty turned round on her chair and looked at the screen that was currently showing a paused recording from a security camera in Cairo, Egypt. The recording showed a redhead girl sitting against a wall. she was looking down on her hands which were covered by a red liquid. The same liquid was on the wall behind the girl and was slowly making its way down towards the girl from whence it came. Dr. Director closed her one eye and instantly her mind replayed the camera recording.

Kim was running fast, in front of her was Lord Monty Fiske (Who preferred to be called Monkey Fist) He was trying to get away but fell to the ground when Kim kicked him. She led the captured criminal back to the waiting police, and then she turned around and called Wade who gave her the coordinates for her pick-up.

Kim turned at the corner and started down the alley to get to the pick-up. A sound to her left made her stop and turn around to find out what it was. A sharp pain when through her chest as a high caliber bullet ripped its way through her. The force was so high that Kim was thrown into the wall behind her. Looking up Kim noticed another two empty shells on the ground besides the first one, "So I've been shot thrice now?" though she asked a question she was a bit disappointed to realize that she was going to have to answer it herself. Her eyes suddenly regained its focus and now there where twelve bullet cases on the ground. She started losing the strength in her legs and slowly descended to the ground. The shock of realizing that she was shot had sent her mind off to space but now that it was back it worked triple time to compensate for the loss, this however had the opposite effect on Kim as her body just couldn't keep up with all the signals from her brain. So by the time she clutched her chest thirty seconds had already passed. Carefully not to overdo it Kim looked down on her chest and saw the blood.

opened her eye and looked at the frozen image before her. Somehow she knew that even if Kim would survive that assault, the look on the teen-aged girls face as she realized that she would die would never leave the one-eyed woman's memory. Slowly she put her hand on the keyboard and pushed the media control button for play.

On the screen Kim slowly looked up at the camera that was recording her demise, blood fast leaking from her mouth as every breath she exhaled was followed by a lot of warm blood. For about ten seconds she looked at the camera before her head became too heavy and she slowly fell over on her side two seconds before the first help arrived.

closed her eye as a cold shiver went down her spine as her mind replayed over and over the image of Kim standing still and being shot twelve times only to rewind and start over again.

The local cops had caught the man one hour later only to realize that he had been nothing more than a deranged psychopath who had opened fire on the first person he met after stealing the gun. Knowing this did nothing to help the shaken female leader of G.J. Betty Director was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. Deep down, she knew that Kim's Face would haunt her nightmares for the reminder of her life and she quietly cursed herself for being the one who sent her on that mission alone and without backup. Ron Stoppable, Kim's goofy sidekick, was somewhere in Japan training to become a better fighter so that he wouldn't be such a bother to Kim on her numerous missions.

Kim was now in a G.J. specialist hospital undergoing surgery. No scratch that, by now the surgery would have been completed and Kim was most likely in the recovery room.

A knock on her door suggested just how serious the man who was the owner of the offending body part was. Not in her twenty-six years of leader of G.J. had anyone ever had the guts to knock on her door uninvited. Cap. James Williams, Guard-Captain of this G.J. installation slowly entered the office of his employer knowing full well that one wrong word would likely send him to prison...or worse, so instead of tempting his luck he waited for to acknowledge his presence. She did. Eventually.

"Where is Agent Du?" Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion, she had never been an Ice Queen but right now she felt as if the glass of water on her desk would freeze over if she reached for it.

Cap. James suddenly felt as if getting a prison sentence would be worth it if it meant that he would not have to be the one to give her these news, but as he was the highest ranking officer left in the building he had no choice, so he began to talk albeit slowly and carefully choosing his words. "Monkey Fist escaped custody; Agent Du sent eight fully armed teams to get him back. Two hours ago we received word that DNAmy, , and Duff Killigan was attempting to take over the world. Agent Du tried to get to you for thirty minutes but finally gave up and left with every available agent in order to stop this madness, one hour ago Ron Stoppable joined the fight. So far, DNAmy and Duff Killigan has been brought in to custody. Dementor's Demenbots are currently wreaking havoc on our agents but they think it's only a matter of time before he is captured as well..."

"WHERE. IS. AGENT. DU? Betty asked again, this time marking every word. Cap. James sent a silent prayer to the high heavens that he would still have a job after answering this question. "He is in the hospital together with Miss Possible."

"Send him to me; I would like to talk to him ASAP"

"No can do Ma'am" He regretted it instantly but continued with the explanation anyway. "He received serious injury after taking down DNAmy's newest pet creation: The Bunnisher."

"He was defeated?" Betty couldn't believe it, he was their no.1 agent. His mission record was only bested by Kim and herself. Then again, DNAmy's creations had a tendency to be dangerous, even to DNAmy. Agent Du did have a tendency to overestimate himself.

Cap. James did a quick mental check before he responded. "No, but the injuries that he sustained during the fight did make him faint AFTER the "Bunnisher" was defeated and DNAmy captured." He straightened up as he added: "Apparently it was some fight; I believe that it was well recorded by our men." Perhaps this would make her feel better. He looked into her eye to see how she would react to this.

Betty nodded in response to the soldier's statement and mentally added to her "To Do List", to have a look at that recording. She looked up to meet his curious gaze and had to hide a smile. Her subordinate seemed to have lost most of his fear and instead was interested in how she would react to him praising one of her agents. Well no need to worry the poor man any more than was needed. "Good. Not succumbing to injuries until after completing the mission is just what I expect from my agents." This seemed to calm him greatly."If there is nothing else, you may leave."

Cap. James did a salute and turned around to leave but stopped at the door. Turning around he said; "We won't capture Shego, maybe Drakken, but not Shego. Only Miss Possible has ever managed that before.

Betty nodded. "I know, but Shego, on her own, is no threat to world peace and thus no concern of ours." The man left the room, closing the door gently. turned around on her chair and faced a large plasma screen. Looking at it for a second she then reached out and turned it on. The screen flickered for a second before turning black again.

"Yes Ma'am?" The A.I construct asked.

"Am I insane?!

"Affirmative"

"Good, because no sane person could do what I do and stay untouched."

"Are you referring to Kimberly Possible?"

"Yes."

"You have sent many agents into dangerous situations before and those agents have been hurt. Some even died. Why would Miss Possible be different?"

"She was not injured during her mission but afterwards on her way back by a lone insane man with a gun. It could have been anyone."

The A.I took a few seconds to contemplate this new bit of information before asking the next question. "What do you want me to do?"

Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice smiled and if the A.I construct could, it would have shivered. "I will give you access to the archive. Find out why Kimberly Ann Possible can defeat the plasma-wielding-super-powered-master-martial-artist-and-expert-thief: Shego!"


End file.
